Depois da Festa
by imaphantomfan
Summary: Eu curti bastante a festa da noite passada, porém, mais dormi cedo. Lembro-me que tive um sonho estranho, mas nada me foi mais estranho do que a experiência pela qual passei agora pouco...


**Essa história é um clássico BST (Baseada em um Sonho que Tive)! (^_^)**

**Os personagens que nela aparecem são pertecentes aos seus respectivos autores e nunhum centavo foi ganho ou gasoe durante a publicação dessa obra, portanto nenhum direito autoral foi propositalmente infrigido.**

Relatos pessoais.

Eu acordara tarde no dia que se seguiu à festa. Não entendi o porquê daquilo, pois eu dormira cedo na noite passada antes mesmo da "festa noturna" iniciar. Estava com uma dor muito forte na cabeça e acho que me esbarrei na cama. Também me lembrava que tivera um sonho estranho: só recordo que eu parecia ir para a quadra do prédio para descobrir o que causavam barulhos que, no sonho, não me deixavam "dormir". Lembro-me que, por trás de uma neblina ou fumaça densa, eu vi a silhueta de uma enorme criatura humanóide, isso pouco antes de algo atingir minha cabeça e… Daí, eu não me lembro de mais nada antes de acordar.

Decidi ir até o quintal do prédio para ver o que as meninas estavam fazendo. Foi surpresa minha encontrá-las jogando e treinando lançamentos e pegadas de baseball, mas sem rebaterem, com os meninos na quadra superior. Assim que me aproximei, notei que da quadra inferior algumas crianças estavam com luvas, mas olhavam para cima, como se esperassem para jogar, então provavelmente não tinham bola. Concluí que esperavam o pessoal de cima terminar ou a bola acidentalmente "cair" na quadra de baixo. Mas os mais velhos nem sequer as viram pelo jeito...

—Vem jogar, vem! – minha prima me convidava

—Não posso, eu não tô com vontade agora. Pode ser mais tarde?

—Tem certeza, maninha? – minha irmã mais nova perguntava

—Tenho. – respondi

Decidi me sentar em um banquinho e acompanhar o "jogo". Era só lançamento e todos conversavam mais do que jogavam. Daquela distância eu não ouvia claramente o que falavam, mas eu não ligava. Senti do nada uma dor de cabeça outra vez. Coloquei a mão onde mais dois e senti um galo. "Eu me mexo muito na cama, que horror" pensei. Mas, enquanto alguém estava distraído, a bola não foi pega e acabou por cair relativamente perto de mim:

—Pega a bola pra gente! – um dos meus primos pediu.

Eu me levantei da cadeira e fui pegar a bola:

—Pode deixar! – falei

Andei rapidamente até onde a bola estava. Peguei a bola pouco antes de ver um garotinho de pele e olhos escuros e que usava roupas amarelas com uma listra preta vertical no meio dela, de boné, também amarelo, que tinha um par de "chifres" e uma marca preta estranha no meio. Mesmo não o tendo conhecido pessoalmente e sequer saber seu nome eu já o vira na festa de ontem: esse garotinho pegou todos os doces de arroz que minha prima ia colocar no prato... e a irmã mais velha dele brigou com ele depois. Mas naquele momento ele me olhava com uma cara de "piedade" para eu dar a bola. Porém, antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa, ouvi:

—Você não vai devolver a bola pra gente? – um dos meus primos perguntou

Eu lancei a bola sem dizer nada. Como não sou boa em baseball, ele por pouco não pegava aquela bola. O menino correu para ver se conseguia pegar a também, mas o detive:

—Não, minha família tá jogando agora. – expliquei.

Ele se virou e me encarou com um rostinho meio "emburrado". Fiquei com pena, mas lembrei-me da bola que eu tinha guardado e, por acaso, trouxera em meu bolso:

—Toma! – eu tirei-a do meu bolso e a mostrei. – Pode ficar e brincar com seus amigos. - Sorri fechando os olhos.

—Ah! – ele exclamou sorrindo agora. – Obrigado, moça! Valeu, hein!

Ele "tomou" a bola da minha mão e rapidamente correu, achando eu que seria até a escadaria para descer até a quadra inferior onde os outros o esperavam. Fiquei feliz por ele e sorri, alegrando-me por ter feito uma "boa ação".

De repente, minha alegria se transformou em desespero quando vi o que ele ia fazer: ele correu até a margem alta que separava a quadra de cima da de baixo e lá parou, onde não havia muros ou grades. Ele ia pular! Com certeza eram mais de 4 metros até o chão, e eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso, e corri. Ele, porém, não parou ao me ver e simplesmente me olhou com um sorriso de sobrancelhas baixas. Antes que eu pudesse me aproximar, ele saltou daquele abismo e meu coração disparou!

Mas eu realmente não estava preparada para o que vinha a seguir: ao invés de se espatifar no chão, no "meio do ar" e em questão de décimos de segundo ele começou a "crescer", a aumentar de tamanho muito rápido, e quando me dei conta, ele já havia completado a transformação ao "aterrissar".

Ele era agora um grande robô com mais de 3 metros de altura de armadura amarela com uma listra preta vertical no "peito" – que lembrava o teto de um carro – que também tinha um símbolo vermelho estranho, e logo vi que ele também tinha agora uma roda de carro em cada ombro com pára-lamas por cima e pude ver que um cabo preto relativamente fino ia até a junta do cotovelo e uma parte amarela mais grossa em formato de "caixa" terminava em mãos pretas com dedos amarelos, uma das quais segurava a bola que eu o dei e que agora parecia ter ficado bem menor. Mas a cabeça dele para qual olhei até que não era tão "estranha": era até fofinha, e lembrava um "gatinho" na minha opinião. Tá, um estranho gato de capacete amarelo mais ou menos esférico que cobria quase toda a face e terminava em um "queixo" estreito e quadrado, exceto uma parte pequena e cinzenta, arredondada mais ou menos, com dois enormes "olhos" azuis oblíquos que mais lembravam faróis de carros, separados por uma extensão do capacete que lembrava um nariz felino e uma estranha "boca" sorridente logo abaixo. Também percebi que o que parecia um par de "orelhas" uma em cada lado do topo de sua cabeça, eram na verdade "chifres" coniformes iguais a do boné que ele usava antes e a mesma marca preta de linhas paralelas unidas ao final por um "triângulo".

Então finalmente percebi: ele "olhava" para mim. Fiquei tão chocada com o que via que nem agüentei ficar de pé e quase desmaiei, caindo com o bumbum no chão e me apoiando nas mãos, sentada. Estava boquiaberta e com os olhos arregalados, meu coração a mil e minha respiração igualmente acelerada. Quase gritei e um som fino e abafado tentada sair de minhas cordas vocais tensas e paralisadas como meu corpo que tremia fora de meu controle. O pior que ele parecia sorri com o mesmo olhar de antes de pular e se transformar e eu nem mais podia acreditar que era ele o mesmo garoto "normal" há _poucos segundos_! Nunca estive mais atordoada em toda a minha vida e nem sem descrever o que senti naquela hora. Quer dizer… Aquilo até que era bonitinho, mas ao mesmo tempo me assustava.

—Hei! Bumblebee! Conseguiu a bola pra gente? – quase não ouvi uma das crianças gritarem.

"_Bumblebee_?" pensei. Eu já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar... Que estranho... Mas estranho ainda eram aquelas crianças não o estranharem em nada! Tive a impressão de estar sonhando quando o vi virar a "cabeça" em direção às crianças e as olhava sorrindo – detalhe: a cabeça dele se ligava ao resto do corpo por um "cabo" preto no lugar do pescoço, e se me lembro bem ele parecia ter umas três listras horizontais atrás da cabeça. Nem ficaram assustadas como eu nem impressionadas ou fascinadas como se aquilo tudo fosse completamente normal. Eu só podia estar sonhando... Então vi os lábios dele se mexerem acompanhados perfeitamente de uma voz eletrônica alta e forte, mas que pude reconhecer:

—É, eu conseguir sim. – só o fato de ele "falar" me deu um susto maior ainda. – Ah, e foi essa menina aqui que me deu, hein! – ele apontou para mim discretamente com o "polegar" e virou a cabeça rapidamente para olhar para mim e me mostrar.

Continuei sem falas. Como aquelas crianças poderiam estar reagindo tão normalmente com ele? Pelo que eu vi, elas sabia que ele era o garoto que subiu para pegar a bola e deviam já conhecer a verdadeira identidade dele fazia tempos. Tempo? O que me pareceu uma eternidade nem deve ter durado um minuto. O robô arremessou a bola para uma das crianças que estava mais longe. Assim que esta pegou, as outras correram atrás e todas pareciam que sair da quadra para brincar em outro lugar. "Bumblebee" os seguiu, correndo e percorrendo uma distância relativamente grande em poucos passos. Deu até para eu ver que ele tinha uma roda em "pé" e que em só uma das pernas havia uma listra preta igual a do peito dele e uma parte quadrangular nas costa que lembravam uma mochila amarela, com desenhos pretos que poderiam lembrar asinhas de mamangaba.

Espera, mas porque esse robô tem tantas partes que lembram um carro? Logo eu descobriria. Ele parou de ir atrás das crianças e se virou completamente para mim outra vez. Daquela distância que parecia mais curta pelo tamanho dele, eu pude claramente ver que de um dos "olhos" ficou com a parte azul apagada a partir das bordas, ficando apenas uma estreita, porém, visível faixa azul horizontal curvada para cima, como um olho "fechado". Ele obviamente piscou para mim e ainda abriu um sorriso maior, mais uma vez mostrando o polegar com a mão direita, dessa vez em agradecimento. Tentei até forçar um sorriso, pois ele estava com uma cara tão fofinha que quase esqueci que aquilo não era "normal". Nem sei se ele pode ver meu sorriso àquela distância, mas voltei a me senti melhor – ainda assustada, claro.

E uma última surpresa daquela manhã: quando deu meia volta para seguir a "turminha", ele saltou bem alto, se contorceu em um salto mortal pondo as "pernas" pelas costas e a armadura se desmontar e remontar. Em questão de segundos, outra transformação: ele tinha virado um pequeno carro esporte amarelo cortado pela listra preta por cima. Estranho que pude perceber que o teto na verdade deveriam se as pernas agora unidas, as rodas da frente e o para choque eram os pés, as rodas traseiras aquelas que estavam nos ombros e as janelas a lateral do braço. Resumindo: algo _muito_ estranho. E logo em seguida aquele "carro" simplesmente partiu com o giro acelerado das rodas.

Então, finalmente, após segundos de pura confusão mental e atordoamento, eu soltei um grito. Levantei-me e me belisquei: doeu. E muito, aliás. Bati na minha cabeça, mordi meu braço, até puxei meu cabelo para verificar que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho maluco. Não era: era real. Eu não conseguia acreditar, mas tudo o que me aconteceu fora real. Até pensei em pular também da elevação da quadra para ver se eu "voaria", mas essa era uma idéia suicida, pois eu já percebera que tudo era real e talvez eu estivesse louca. Por isso, não perdi tempo em contar o ocorrido aos meus primos:

—Pessoal! Vocês não vão acreditar!

—O Que foi? – me perguntaram.

—Eu vi um menino se transformar em um robô gigante! – gritei esperando uma reação.

Entretanto, a maioria não agiu com indiferença. Então vi uma garota familiar que jogava com eles, mas eu não percebera antes:

—Quem? O meu irmão? Ah, ele faz isso mesmo. Acho que você não tava acordada ontem à noite para ver.

—Foi, você perdeu. – exclamou minha irmã. – Quer dizer, quando ele mudou de forma pela primeira vez eu e as meninas gritamos e foi a maior confusão né. Quer dizer, ele corria atrás da gente para dizer que tava tudo bem e não ia nos machucar, e a gente correndo dele com medo! – ela exclamou quase rindo.

—Pena que você dormiu né. – disse minha prima mais nova. – E perdeu tudo. Foi muito engraçado quando a Annie deve de explicar tudo.

—O que posso fazer se tenho um irmão "cybertroniano"?

Continuei confusa. Hei: _Todos _já sabiam daquilo menos _eu_? Nossa! Aquelas crianças também deveriam saber. Eu ainda não me convenci de tudo que acontecera naquela hora:

—Espere! Ela não dormiu não! – disse minha prima mais velha. – Ela acordou para ver o que tava havendo!

—Foi mesmo! – falou um dos meninos. – Foi quando, sem querer, o cara pisou e quebrou a máquina de gelo seco e soltou muita fumaça. Vai ver que foi ela que acertamos a pedra quando tentamos atingir ele!

—É, foi quando a gente ainda achava que ele era "do mal"!

Pedra? Ah! O meu sonho! Aquilo também não foi um sonho e aconteceu mesmo! É por isso que fiquei com dor de cabeça e desmaiei. Fui atingida por uma pedra! Incrível:

—Eu sei, porque quando a névoa baixou, eu a vi caída no chão e, assim que tudo se resolveu, eu e os rapazes a levamos para o quarto.

—Ainda bem que os adultos não souberam de nada. A bagunça teria sido ainda maior! – outro dos meninos exclamou.

Finalmente entendi o que estava havendo. Mesmo com a explicação do que houve, ainda não fiquei totalmente calma e esclarecida, mas já melhorei bastante. Foi realmente estranha aquela manhã que se seguiu ao festival, mas quer saber? Para mim tava tudo bem, pois antes de voltar, expliquei ao Bumblebee – quando ele já tinha voltado ao "normal" na forma de menino – que ele podia ficar com a bola que dei para ele brincar com os outros. Eu literalmente passei a bola para ele, a bola que Daniel dera para mim ano passado e agora eu dava para ele. A verdade é que passei adiante uma coisa muito mais importante, que talvez ele só entendesse no dia que a passasse a alguém também como eu fiz...

Fim

[Direitos autorais]

_A Maioria dos personagens pertencem a mim. As duas únicas exceções são: Annie - de "Como Annie Contou" (não me recordo do autor agora) e Bumblebee (Transformers (c) Hasbro/Takara)._


End file.
